


Knights in White Linen

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode eleven. Brian takes Justin shopping for the white party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in White Linen

Brian got comfortable, straightening his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles, rocking from side to side to stuff an extra pillow behind his back, dragging the ashtray closer and lighting a cigarette.

Justin stood in front of the closet, pushing hangers aside and muttering to himself.

"Check the drawers." Brian blew smoke rings at the ceiling and watched Justin spin towards the dresser. Brian saw his jaw clench as his hands disappeared into the bottom drawer, and he covered a laugh with a cough, thumping his chest for good measure.

Justin was apparently not fooled, if the glare he shot Brian was any evidence, and his tone was hard as steel when he opened his mouth to speak. "Brian. This isn't funny. You said it yourself. Wardrobe is crucial. I don't want to look like a total idiot at my first White Party."

Brian crushed his cigarette out and slid down to stretch out on his side, propping his head on one hand, keeping silent as Justin went back to digging through drawers. 

An hour later Justin was surrounded by a pile of discarded shirts and Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed with fists clenched on his knees. He watched Justin toss another tee over his shoulder and he pushed to his feet. "That's it." He grabbed Justin by his elbow and dragged him around the bed and down the bedroom steps. "Get your fucking shoes on."

"Brian, what the fuck. I have like, mere hours to find things to - "

"I'm taking you shopping. I'm not going to watch you queening out for another hour." He grabbed Justin's jacket from the stool it was draped over and tossed it at him. 

"You're going to buy me clothes for this weekend?" Justin pulled his jacket on while he eyed Brian incredulously.

"What other choice do I have?" He swung his own jacket around his shoulders and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

*****

"You want me to wear linen pants?" Justin fingered the fabric and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"We're going to be in Miami, Justin. It's hot there." Brian tried not to sound like he was talking to a five year old, but his patience, thin to begin with, was seriously fraying and Justin was not helping.

"I know, but linen ... " Justin shrugged. "I just don't think it's me."

Brian shoved the hanger into Justin's hands and then grabbed Justin's shoulders, spinning him around and giving him a push towards the dressing room. "Try them on." He clenched his teeth when Justin shot a look backwards at Brian, and waited for more argument. But Justin must've seen something in Brian's eyes that shut his mouth, and he marched off obediently.

Brian released a heavy breath and started perusing the racks near the dressing rooms, setting aside things that he wanted to try on himself, or things that he thought would look hot on Justin. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't hear Justin come up behind him until Justin cleared his throat.

Brian turned and almost reeled backwards. Justin stood defiantly, hands on hips and eyebrows cocked. It was a full minute before Justin cleared his throat again, waiting for Brian to speak.

It wasn't the defiance in Justin's stance that made Brian feel like someone had attached a vacuum to his lungs, sucking out every breath he tried to take. It was the way his skin shone, pale as ivory except for the slight flush of his cheeks. His eyes in contrast were that much bluer, the color sharp against blonde lashes. The pants hung loose from his waist, and pooled just a little around his ankles, the cuffs grazing his toes. The shirt Brian had chosen was linen as well, collar-less and left unbuttoned to nearly Justin's navel, the expanse of skin making Brian's mouth water. 

Justin looked fucking hot in white.

Brian swallowed hard, shifting his weight and rubbing his face. "Uh," he started, pinching his chin and giving Justin another once-over. "The pants fit nicely."

"They're a little loose." Justin lifted the hem of the shirt to slide his thumbs under the waist band of the pants, pulling it out slightly to illustrate his point. Brian felt a rush of blood to his dick and ground his teeth.

"They're not supposed to be tight."

"Well, then they're fine, I guess." Justin turned to find a full-length mirror, and Brian got uncomfortably hard at the sight of Justin's ass moving beneath the linen. He strolled away, finding a mirror and studying his reflection. "Actually," he called back to Brian, who hadn't moved from his spot. "I kind of like them."

Brian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something to cool his blood until they finished shopping. His eyes flew open when something touched his arm, and he was looking down into Justin's eyes.

"Something wrong?" 

Brian's breath quickened and he looked pointedly down at his crotch before dragging his eyes back up to Justin's. Justin was smirking now, nodding his head and lightening his touch on Brian's arm. 

"Oh."

"Yeah." Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"You like the outfit then, huh?" Justin's eyes twinkled and Brian's nostrils flared.

"What would you guess?"

"I'd guess yes." Justin stepped away, letting his hand fall. "I'll go change."

They bought the linen outfit and a few other things, and they couldn't get home fast enough.


End file.
